Elise Harris
Elise Wims was a contestant on Season 9 and Season 17 of Hell's Kitchen. On season 9, she ranked in 3rd place, and on season 17, she ranked in 7th place. Personality Elise was the main antagonist of season 9. She is known for her arrogance, running feud with teammate Carrie, abrasive attitude, throwing people under the bus, and being the backstabbing queen. She lasted on the show for so long most likely because of her decent leadership skills and her combative antics, rather than for her passable cooking skills. She is one of the most hated contestants in Hell's Kitchen history. On season 17, she did not change a bit, and served as the main antagonist of that season as well. However, she was more slack off on punishments and a few services, and developed another running feud, this time with Michelle, after the latter put her up for the "Cook For Your Life Challenge". Her attitude during her two appearances was so bad that she could be considered the main antagonist of the entire series. Season 9 Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Episode 16 Season 17 Episode 1 During the Signature Dish Challenge, Elise scored a perfect 5 with her lobster dish, but the red team lost. Despite being a bodybuilder, she irritated her team by refusing to help disassemble the bleachers. Episode 2 During the Bar Menu Challenge, Elise came within the top 4, but lost to Milly, who earned immunity for one evening. During dinner service, she was nominated for serving raw New York strip. Robyn and Dana argued for her sent home, but the rest of the team pushed for Manda. However, she dodges a bullet when Ben is sent home instead due to health concerns. Episode 3 During the Seafood Tower Challenge, she is paired up with Michelle to assemble a seafood tower for the red team. She and Michelle ended up costing the challenge for the team. The punishment was to handle a seafood delivery and eat a fish broth for lunch. Sous Chef Christina watches Elise like a hawk and even smells her breath to make sure she ate all the broth. The red team lost dinner service, but she was not nominated. Episode 4 Elise scored a perfect 5 in the letter team challenge, helping her team to its first challenge victory of the season. Nobody was eliminated after service, but she strongly disapproved of having Josh on her team. Episode 5 Josh called Elise a bully after being transferred to the red team, prompting her to call him soft. He was, however, sent home during service. Episode 6 During the pizza challenge, Elise's pizza fell apart as she tried to take it out of the oven. Her team won, even though she didn't score. The reward was a magic show with Joel Ward, who used Elise's wedding ring to demostrate a trick. Elise was visibly concerned about possibly not getting her ring back. The rest of the red team laughed at her for wearing the same dress as when she got married. During service, she was initially on the table side entree, but bailed out Manda on the pasta appetizer by tasting the pasta for doneness. Manda was unable to due to celiac disease, and Michelle had already misled her into sending up raw pasta. The red team won the service. Episode 7 Elise was nominated by Michelle to cook for her life in the Cook For Your Life Challenge. She was the fourth to be declared safe, despite over-salting her oysters. This incident may have turned her against Michelle for good, as Michelle made fun of her for crying during the judging process. Episode 8 During the Cave Meat Challenge, Elise was the only one to score for the red team. The punishment was to clean out the dorms, during which Michelle attempted to apologize for nominating Elise last time. However, Elise simply retorted that she was done playing nice. During dinner service, Elise needed Jennifer's help on the caviar appetizer. The red team lost, but Elise was not nominated. Episode 9 During the Fishing Challenge, she was indecisive about what ingredients to cook her snapper with, ultimately losing her round due to only being allowed 3. During dinner service, Elise argued with Barbie over her treatment of the chef's table, where one guest complained about raw duck. Barbie insisted on a fresh order of duck even though the guest declined and Elise was not willing to make more duck garnish. Ramsay led both into the pantry for a wake-up call and Elise called Barbie 'cuckoo'. However, even though both were nominated for elimination, Ramsay simply sent both back in line as he had already decided to eliminate Van. Episode 10 During the Blind Taste Challenge, Elise got all three of her guesses wrong. By then it was impossible for the red team to catch up to the blue team, so Ramsay declared the red team losers immediately. During the Charity dinner service, it was a disaster for Elise, who was in charge of the striped bass entree. She accused the team of sabotage after Ramsay rejected all the fish for being burnt. This led to her and Barbie being put up for elimination, with the latter being eliminated. Episode 11 Episode 12 During the Taste It Now Make It Challenge, not only did Elise get both purées wrong, but she also left the genitals on her lobster in Five Domes, and made the questionable decision to prepare a potato purée in a blender in the final round. For this, she was the first to be eliminated. However, Ramsay praised her passion, advised her to keep her head up, and allowed her to keep her jacket. Trivia Season 9 *She holds the record for the most nominations throughout one season, with seven, and is tied with Autumn (Season 7), Sabrina (Season 8), Clemenza (Season 10), and Scott (Season 12). *She is the sixth contestant to be nominated four times in a row, a record that stood until Season 12, and the fourth to have survived all four of them. *She is the fourth contestant to have kept her jacket after elimination, following Ji (Season 5), Ariel (Season 6), and Jillian (Season 8). Season 17 *Between seasons 9 and 17, she married, and when she returned for the All-Star Edition, she took her husband's name. She is now known as Elise Harris. *She is the only contestant to date to have kept her jacket after elimination in two different seasons. She is also the third contestant to have kept her jacket without ranking in 3rd place, following Ji (Season 5), and Sterling (Season 13). *She holds the record for the most overall nominations for one contestant in the history of the show, with 12, including the Cook For Your Life Challenge. Quotes Season 9 *(Reading the order after Ramsay told her for cooking the dish wrong): "One vegetarian lobster capellini..." Season 17 *(to Robyn for the botched up salmon during the team challenge): "You didn't ask (your stone) about the salmon though." *(to Michelle after surviving the Cook for Your Life challenge): "This is the new Elise. No more playing nice now!" Gallery Elise All Star.jpg|Elise on Season 17 (All-Stars) Category:Chef Category:Season 9 Category:All-Stars Category:Main Antagonists Category:Assholes Category:Hot Women Category:Black Jacket